Adivina quién soy
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Un día como cualquier otro, Aiacos es puesto a prueba por una admiradora "secreto", ¿quién será?.


**Adivina quién soy: A petición de los fans, aquí les traigo otro pequeño One-Shot de Aiacos y Violete, espero que les guste :3 y se lo dedico este fic para Misao-CG. **

**Como siempre digo, no soy dueño de los personajes de Saint Seiya, éstos pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a su respectiva empresa. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

Ejercer un papel como uno de los Tres Jueces del Infierno significaba poder, severidad, terror sobre los Pecadores, alguien que imponía los castigos más aterradores, era el hombre que causaba miedo hasta en sus propios Soldados y Espectros, alguien que gozaba del dolor, que lo disfrutaba, ya que esa era la manera de imponer la disciplina y el orden en las filas, para aquello estaba Aiacos de Garuda, uno de los Tres Magistrados, alguien que no era pelearse con él ni tampoco discutirle algo, ya que sería tu último día en la Tierra, para él, el terror simbolizaba el respeto hacia él, hacia su persona y en especial para demostrarlo ante sus enemigos, incluso dándoles una "muestra" de su poder, de los cuales estaban diversos métodos, entre ellos, asesinar a sus propios Camaradas para demostrarles de que él era quien mandaba en los asuntos.

Pero también significaban días aburridos, mientras que otros como Minos y Radamanthys estaban ocupados en otros planes y asuntos, él estaba a la espera de nuevas almas para ser juzgadas, sin embargo, ese día, no llegaba ninguna hasta su Tribunal, por lo cual era una eterna espera que debía aguardar, sino quería tener que darle explicaciones al propio Emperador Hades por un fallo suyo.

\- _"Todo el día sin Pecadores, esto es aburrido, no sé cómo puede ser que los otros dos estén divirtiéndose y yo estoy aquí, esperando a que venga alguien. Dios, qué fastidio, debería pedirle al Señor Hades que me de unos días libres, que ponga a Lune, ya que él sabe todo"._ Pensaba Aiacos en aquellos momentos, tenía sus manos contra su mentón, esperando no dormirse, las consecuencias que tendría si lo hallaban durmiendo en su Estrado, sería la burla de sus propios Soldados y Espectros, perdería su papel de ser el "Juez más temido de todo el Inframundo", así que debió permanecer despierto el mayor rato posible, tal vez llegaría algún criminal o político corrupto al que juzgaría y mandaría a alguno de los Infiernos que habían allí.

Pero en esos momentos, el Juez de Garuda se quedó dormido, había intentado luchar constantemente contra el sueño pero no pudo más, sus ojos se cerraron y quedó dormido sobre el Estrado.

Estaba sumido en los brazos de Morfeo, un día largo para él y necesitaba un pequeño descanso, ¿quién entraría a su Tribunal sin previo aviso?. Pero esa pregunta estaba por ser respondida, ya que las puertas se abrieron despacio, sin hacer ruido, una sonrisa se dibujaba en aquella misteriosa persona que ingresaba con paso tranquilo y silencioso hacia el Sitial de Aiacos.

Caminaba tranquila, sin preocupación, su objetivo: El Estrado del Juez de Garuda, el cual yacía dormido tranquilamente.

Pronto fue llegando, subió las escaleras que habían detrás del mismo, se detuvo y lo miró un rato, tenía una sonrisa dibujada, una llena de picardía, ¿qué mejor momento para jugar un pequeño "juego" con el Magistrado del Infierno?. Fue así que aquella persona puso sus manos en los ojos de Aiacos, tapándolos y luego acercándose hacia sus oídos, ya que éste se había despertado de su sueño.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¡No, no estaba dormido, Señor Hades!. Se preguntaba Aiacos, estando mareado por el despertar repentino que había tenido pero en ese momento, vio que estaba bloqueado por unas manos.

Comenzaba el juego.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Eres tú, Lune?. Te advierto que estás ante uno de los Tres Jueces del Infierno, tú estás un escalón abajo de mi posición, así que más te vale no ser el responsable de esta broma, porque juro que voy a prender fuego toda tu biblioteca. Lanzó Aiacos su amenaza contra el Espectro de Balrog.

* * *

Mucho más lejos, en su Biblioteca, Lune se encontraba revisando sus archivos y libros, cuando en ese momento sintió una extraña sensación en su mente.

\- No sé por qué, pero creo que mañana voy a poner Seguridad de aquí y ahora en adelante. Se dijo así mismo el peli blanco, temiendo por sus libros y registros.

* * *

Volviendo con Aiacos:

\- Muy bien, no eres Lune, ¿eres tú, Minos?. Ya te dije que aceptes que ese peinado que tienes, te hace ver como un perro ovejero de cierta caricatura de EEUU, más te vale no ser tú el que me esté jugando una broma, porque juro que voy a cortar la cabeza.-El peli negro comenzaba a mostrarse bastante agresivo ante la tensión que estaba sumido-.

\- Jejejeje.- Se río aquella persona de su juego-.

\- Uyy, no, Phantasos, si eres tú, ya te dije que no me molestes, sino quieres que queme esa máscara falsa que tienes en tu cara.- Volvió a amenazar Aiacos a uno de los Cuatro Dioses del Sueño.-

Fue entonces que habló la persona, mientras que le tapaba los oídos, porque sino sería trampa y el juego terminaría rápidamente.

\- Adivina quién soy, Pajarito. Le lanzó la chica su desafío.

\- No puedo oír nada, ni tampoco ver, vaya, no, ¿Radamanthys?, no, él está ocupado con Pandora. Lanzó una de sus posibilidades, Aiacos, mientras que se veía una escena de la pareja paseando por el Valle de Orfeo.

\- No, no, prueba de nuevo.- Le impuso esa persona otra chance.-

\- _"Wow, qué fuerza que tiene, pero la mayoría son bastante fuertes en las filas del Imperio del Señor Hades"._ Pensaba Aiacos en una posibilidad.

\- Vamos, adivina quién soy, Pajarito.- Siguió esa persona con el juego.-

En ese momento, Aiacos sintió esa dulce fragancia, ese perfume que esa persona llevaba consigo, además de que podía sentir la fuerza y esos brazos bien trabajados.

\- Jeje, ay, ay, ay, ya sabía que eras tú desde el principio: Soldado de Avanzada, Mi Mejor Guerrera, ¡Violeta de Behemoth, la Estrella Celeste de la Soledad!. Descubrió el Juez del Infierno a aquel mujer de gran belleza y fuerza física.

\- Has ganado, Pajarito. Dijo Violeta, mientras que le quitaba las manos de sus ojos y él la veía: Se veía preciosa como siempre, esa bella mujer era increíble, pero nunca había que dejarse llevar, uno que la retara a un combate, cualquiera terminaría en el hospital o en el Cementerio, no era bueno jugar con ella y en especial por tener una gran fuerza física.

Violeta tomó el rostro de su Comandante, de su Jefe, su amado Aiacos, el cual no podía resistirse a sus encantos, a su destreza, belleza, era como una hermosa flor en Primavera.

\- Jejeje y aquí tienes tu premio, Mi Señor Aiacos, Mi Pajarito. Finalizó la chica con una risa y de ahí besó dulcemente en los labios a su querido Comandante.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Otro pequeño One-Shot sobre esta pareja, de la cual opino que deberían hacerse más al respecto, ellos no solamente tenían una relación de Camaradas de Armas, sino también de amor, en especial cuando Aiacos se vuelve loco por la muerte de Violete y desafía a Sisifo y a los demás Caballeros de Bronce y Plata sobre lo que significaba su autoridad, durante la Batalla de Jamir por el "Navío de la Esperanza".**

 **Así que bueno, espero que les guste este fic y si quieren que haga historias con otras parejas de Saint Seiya, adelante, sus ideas son bienvenidas.**

 **Nos estamos viendo en futuros proyectos y que tengan un buen día Martes de mi parte.**


End file.
